


It's Time For Us To Take A Chance

by acindra



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acindra/pseuds/acindra
Summary: "Is this really how you want to spend your Sunday morning- talking about our feelings and molesting me?"





	It's Time For Us To Take A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write about tactility.

Michael faded into consciousness slowly. He was unusually warm in his bed, and it took him a moment to attribute it to the body that was apparently spooning him. He remembered Jeremy had been over and they had played video games long into the night.

All in all, the spooning wasn’t an unfamiliar situation; Jeremy tended to cling to things in his sleep if given half a chance.

It took him a second to realize Jeremy was probably awake; his arm was thrown over Michael’s side and the hand attached to it was lazily making figure eights on his stomach, running its blunt nails lightly over what he knew were his stretch marks. His flesh tingled in its wake. 

Michael was confused, the grogginess from just waking up not helping him to understand. He tried not to change his breathing; this was not normal for them. 

Sure they shared a plethora of platonic touches, but this was a couple shades more towards intimate and he wasn’t sure what to do. 

He didn’t want to move, in case it spooked Jeremy. He had come to terms with his feeling for Jeremy a long, long time ago but had decided to not act on them.

Still, he was selfish; he wouldn’t pass something like this up if it was going to be offered to him.

As long as he pretended he was still asleep, he could relish this small moment with the object of his affections.

He let himself pretend that things were different. That he and Jeremy were together. 

Eventually Jeremy sighed, splaying his hand over his stomach and scootching a little closer to Michael. He spoke, but the words took Michael by surprise so it took him a second to understand.

“Did you change shampoos?”

Michael swallowed heavily; did Jeremy know he was awake this whole time?

If so, why would he continue the soft touching?

Michael was very confused; maybe Jeremy was asking it rhetorically.

Jeremy’s fingers on his stomach wiggled. “Michael, did you change your shampoo?”

“Oh, uh.” he cleared his throat. “The old one reminded me of you… cuz you helped me pick it out.”

Jeremy clutched him closer and rested his forehead against the back of Michael’s head. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“Alright, it isn’t.” Michael conceded. “But it will be.”

“Will it? I was,” he paused, trying to find an adequate word, “awful to you.”

Michael rolled over to face him, Jeremy scooting out of the way before crowding back into his space, startling Michael. “Whoa, personal space much?”

Jeremy ignored him, insinuating his leg between Michael’s and tucking hands under his shirt.

Once he had settled, pressed up against Michael, Michael remarked “You comfortable?”

“You’re real, yanno?” Jeremy muttered.

“Not… really?”

Jeremy made a frustrated noise. “You’re the only one who wasn’t squipped... and you won’t ever be.”

Michael smirked and pretended to flip his hair. “Of course I won’t be squipped. I’m too smart and fabulous for that bullshit.”

“More like too smart-ass.” Jeremy quipped.

Michael snorted and pushed at Jeremy’s side. “Is this really how you want to spend your Sunday morning- talking about our feelings and molesting me?”

“You can touch me, too. You should! I mean. If you want to.”

Michael figeted. “Why would I want to?”

Jeremy gave him a very knowing look that made him feel overexposed in his t-shirt and boxers.

He swallowed; was this a challenge? A cruel joke?

But Jeremy wasn’t the type to joke about things like this, and his once idle hands were slowly making patterns against his stomach and chest now.

He hesitantly brought his hands up to the slip of skin that Jeremy’s bunched up shirt revealed. 

“Why are you shaking?” Jeremy asked, concerned.

“Would you believe me if I said I don’t know.”

“Well not now that you’ve said that.”

“I don’t know..” Michael told him.

“I don’t believe you.” Jeremy replied, trying to make eye contact. His skin was soft- softer than Michael had expected.

Michael refused to look at him, afraid he’d betray his feelings.

“Oh.” Jeremy got the message anyways. He smiled awkwardly. “I’m sorry it took me so long to realize. I guess I’m just kinda slow on the uptake.”

“Realize what?” He asked uncomfortably

“I just. I didn’t really see you until I could see you again.”

“What? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“After the squip a lot of things became clearer to me. I guess you can see better when you get your head out of your ass.” He laughed sardonically. He shook his head. “Michael. You’re my favorite person.” he told him, as sincerely as possible.

Michael fidgeted again. “Aw, I’m your favowite person?”

“Yes.” Jeremy confirmed, firmly, peering at him. “And I love you.”

Michael recoiled slightly. His brain was sending him alarm noises in place of thoughts.

Jeremy clutched at Michael’s shirt, preventing him from pulling too far away and was probably the only reason he didn’t manage to roll right out of the bed.

“You can’t.”

“I can.”

“No.”

“You can’t tell me who I can and can’t love, Michael.”

“But- but what about Christine?” 

“I love Christine, too. But in a different way.”

“So… so you love me. Like a best friend- like a brother?”

“No.” Jeremy frowned as he realized Michael had put a significant amount of space between them, lying on the edge of the bed. He tugged at his arm. “Come closer. It’s not like I’m gonna bite you.”

Michael hesitantly obeyed, scootching closer. He received a smile for his troubles.

The smile turned devious very quickly. “That is, unless you want me to.”

Michael made an exasperated noise.

“Or maybe you’d like to bite me?” Jeremy continued, thoughtfully. “Maybe you have a possessive streak and want to mark me up so everyone knows.”

Michael swallowed heavily, trying very hard to not let Jeremy’s words affect him. “Why are you doing this?” he asked. “Are you making fun of me?”

“No! I’m just…” he hummed thoughtfully. “There isn’t anything to make fun of. I’m just really, really happy that we’re both safe and sound and- and here, in this bed, together.” he was still holding Michael’s arm and he ran a thumb over his wrist, soothingly. “And I love you.” he said, almost in afterthought.

“What do you want from me?” Michael asked, in a small voice.

“Nothing!” Jeremy reassured him. “Well. I’d like it if you stayed with me here for a while. And it’d be nice if we could cuddle more. It’d be really cool if we could make out a bit, but I know I’m not very good at it and we totally don’t have to I’m just saying it’d be nice, yanno?” he shook his head. “I don’t want anything but to be with you, here, in this space for a while, really.”

“You want to make out with me?” Michael felt like he could hear the rushing of the ocean in his ears, distorting his perception.

“Yeah!” Jeremy replied brightly. 

Michael narrowed his eyes at him. “And you’re not just saying all of this so you can get laid finally?”

“I would never do that to you.”

“I’m just. Confused. Why me? Why now?”

“I told you- I finally got my shit together and started paying attention to, well, everyone else. You were kinda obvious.”

Michael gave him a disgruntled look. “I was not.”

“You kinda were. Aw don’t give me that grumpy face, it makes me want to kiss you.”

Michael exaggerated his grumpy expression automatically, rising to the challenge. He realized his mistake a second too late as Jeremy scooted closer. 

Then again, it wasn’t really a mistake, was it?

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please check out the other 30 BMC fics I've written! 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr ([ acindra ](http://acindra.tumblr.com))- I also made a crocheted doll of [ Michael! ](http://acindra.tumblr.com/post/161391774925)
> 
> [ Bonus George Salazar and Michael!Doll pic ](https://twitter.com/georgesalazar/status/880209460962185216)


End file.
